Bound to you
by Bliss is Ignorance
Summary: Shima Renzou is changing. After learning things about his past and about himself, he undergoes a transformation that could change the outcome of the battle with Satan. But what is he finds love in one of his sons first? ShiAmai RinKinzou Yaoi Don't own any characters, this goes for entire story. P.S. AU and OOCness
1. Chapter 1

It had been a month since the big reveal of Rin's heritage. It took me a day or two to acclimate myself, but I couldn't push Rin away. I had seen the way he had looked after Bon had threatened him, he needed a friend not a parole officer. The others had taken to avoiding Rin, ignoring him and then talking about him loudly so he could hear their insults. The one time I had intervened on Rin's behalf, Bon had punched me in the face. After that incident, Rin had made me swear that I would no longer do so, unless they got physical. A week afterwards, I had approached Shura Kirigakure, and asked her to train Rin and if she could find me a teacher. That had been three weeks ago, and ever since then, me and Rin trained before and after school and Cram school with Shura and, to my shock Kinzō, my big brother.

Kinzō made sure that I didn't slack off in anything. He told me that studying everything, Exorcist or otherwise would help me be a better Exorcist. So, I put my nose to the grindstone and got to work, my marks got better and I got stronger. It happened after training one night when Rin had invited me over to eat at his dorms. He said he wanted me to be there when he spoke to his older brothers. He wouldn't tell me who though. After we washed up and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, Rin led me down to the kitchen where I met Ukobach, a demon that helps Rin out in the kitchen.

"Yoohoo! Is anyone home?" a familiar voice called. Rin called back an affirmative and his location. I turned from where I was chopping the vegetables for Rin to see who it was. The Headmaster poked his head around the corner and I felt my eyes grow huge. Rin turned as well, pausing in his stirring and allowing Ukobach to take over temporarily.

"Mephisto. Amaimon." He greeted. "Why don't you go have a seat, we'll be right out." He told Mephisto's head, which nodded before disappearing and the sound of clicking shoes faded. Rin turned to me, his big blue eyes wide and he bit his lip. "I'm sorry about this, if you don't wanna stay you don't have to…" he said, and I shot him an exasperated look.

"Rin. I'll be fine, why wouldn't I stay here? I'm sure I can handle being around them, after all I hang out with you and Shura nad Kinzō don't I?" I told him and finished chopping the last of the vegetables and leading a relieved half-demon out of the kitchen.

"Thanks." He sighed I grinned at him.

"What're friends for?" I asked rhetorically entering the large room with two of the most powerful demons ever to grace Gehenna or Assiah. When I walked in, both demons turned their eyes on me, watching as I dragged a pouting half-demon in after me. I took a moment to observe the demon kings silently, Amaimon, with his green hair and half suit garb over a tattered green long-sleeve t-shirt an polka-dotted shorts over green leggings tucked into matching boots, a tattered coat hanging over his arm. Mephisto, the same as always, violet hair and a white suit and short match up with a sort of cape thing and a matching top hat.

"Wait… Shima did you leave the food cooking in the kitchen?!" Rin asked me, and I sighed realizing that he hadn't noticed Ukobach taking over. Suddenly he pulled out a huge paper fan and slammed it into my head. Pain exploded in my skull as my brain tried to ooze out of my nose.

"NO YOU MANIAC!" I shouted, clutching the back of my head, the demon kings stared open mouthed at their little brother. "You're a menace! Ukobach took over dummy!" I cried. He chuckled sheepishly, his long black tail drooping slightly, the fluffy tuft brushing against my arm. "I'm fine, Rin." I sighed grinning at my last friend. I pushed him towards his brothers, and stood back to watch as slowly, but surely, Rin wormed his way into their hearts as he so often does, charming them with his antics. I found that my gaze was drawn to Amaimon more often than anyone else, taking in his features. The light green of his spike and the deep emerald of his hair. The stunningly blue color of his eyes that set off the pale skin of his body. The way that even though he kept his face neutral for the most part, his feeling showed in his eyes and when he fidgeted with his hands.

I leaned back in my seat alongside the wall, having eaten the meal Rin and Ukobach prepared. I allowed the ache from the training I had been doing with Kinzō and Shura, who had decided that I needed to train with a sword, to make sure Rin had a sparring partner if she wasn't there. Slowly I felt my eyelids slid closed, regardless of my will to stay awake.

¤§¤ Shima's Dream ¤§¤

_ "Shima…" a voice called. "Shima, not yet.." I frowned, it was dark, and I wanted to see the face of that voice. I moved in it's direction._

_ "Be patient, my Shima…" It called, a male's voice. I couldn't explain it but I wanted to see his face, I had to. I started running, stretching out a hand._

_ 'Don't go…' I thought. 'don't leave…' a chuckle sounded._

_ "I'd never leave…" the voice echoed, ricocheting off the darkness. "But you need to get up. Wake up, Shima."_

¤§¤ Shima's Dream End~ Third person point of view ¤§¤

Slowly, Shima opened his eyes to a wooden sword stabbing his check. With a growl he slapped it away, and sat up from the sofa he had not fallen asleep on last night. A glance told him that Shura was the one poking him and his older brother stood leaning against the doorframe talking to Rin, who was blushing slightly. On the other side of the room, Amaimon leaned against a wall, fiddling with a lollipop wrapper.

"Mah, Shura, why'd you have to stab me?" he whined sleepily, running a hand through his short, ruffled hair.

"We gotta go, Kinzō will keep Rin busy." Shura said, tugging him up from the couch. At his confused look she elaborated, voice low in the hallway so nobody could hear. "You need to get that staff you carry blessed, and you need a blade if you're going to survive in my training regimen. You'll also need to get a seal." She explained.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm about to become a bodyguard for Satan's kids with you?" he frowned at Shura's explanation, his face being squished against her impressive cleavage. Normally, he recalled, I'd be unconscious with happiness. This only served to reinforce the changes he's made to himself and those imposed on him.

"Listen to me, kid! If Rin succeeds in defeating Satan, then the Vatican will not hesitate to use him to solve all their problems, mainly by destroying him and his brothers and any of his friends that they believe will be a threat." Shura frowned at me. "He's a powerful kid, but he needs someone to guide him and that can't be me, not when I'm already wrapped up in the webs of the Vatican. He will need you. So I'm counting on you to make sure that the Vatican will never get their hands on him."

"Alright." Shima sighed, he knew he would have done it anyway, but this only strengthened his resolve to help Rin and to keep him as safe as possible from the Vatican. "But, why me?"

"You're powerful kid. You see, power isn't just in the blood, it comes from the soul. The soul is the source of all our spiritual power, which Exorcists rely on to fight. Your family was once one of the most powerful family, back in the Edo period, before the Vatican came into the picture. You have that power locked deep inside of you, you just need to train until you unlock it." She explained. "So, it makes sense that you'd protect the child of Satan and of Yuri."

"Okay." He said, and fell silent for a bit. "Can you let me go now?" he asked, causing Shura to blink before releasing his head from her cleavage. "Thanks." He sighed, cracking his neck.

Two hours later, Shima found himself with a tattoo on each forearm, wrapping around from the inner part of his arm, and another on his bicep in the form of a cuff and one travelling the length of his spine. He had also gotten his collapsible staff blessed, now, it felt much heavier than it had. With a frown, Shima tugged his shirt away from the tattoo on his back, frowning as it rubbed against the raw skin.

"Shura, where are we going?" he asked as she led him down a street full of abandoned looking houses.

"I had a sword made for you." She said and he fell silent looking at her in shock before smiling. She sure was going through a lot of trouble for Rin, it seemed that the kid had grown on her. Shima stayed silent for the rest of the walk, he also stayed outside when Shura went into a trashed-looking house and came out five minutes later with a sword sheathed in a deep green scabbard. "Listen up, Shima. This sword is named Yami no Sureiyā, and you are not to draw it until I say so." She told him as she wound a length of braided chord around the hilt and the top of the scabbard.

"Why?" he asked. Shura looked at for a long moment.

"Because your bloodline made a deal with a demon." She said seriously. "one of your ancestors bartered his youngest grandchild in exchange for his life, and the demon accepted. See, the demon had always been curious of the humans of Assiah. But when the daughter found out, she hid away the granddaughter, hoping to break the covenant. Instead the demon took her father's life and bound himself to the daughter's blood. He warned the daughter that he would eventually have a child of his own with one of her descendants in exchange for the life that had been promised to him. Centuries passed and your father was born. Your father is not a nice man, he is harsh and sometimes he can be cruel." Shima nodded eyes wide as he gazed down at the sword, stunned at what he was hearing. "You are the only child of his that inherited the demonic characteristics."


	2. Chapter 2

¤§¤ Amaimon ¤§¤

The human with the pink hair interested Amaimon. He was reserved and observant one moment and the next he was obnoxiously loud, not to mention rude. '_…Broccoli…' _ he remembered the pink one saying when he got hit in the head with a firecracker, which really was not funny in Amaimon's opinion, and he definitely let them know that.

Brother seemed to think that the pink one was somehow important to Rin, so that had only added to his curiosity. That stayed his hand upon seeing him for the second time, when he dragged his little brother into the room that Rin had sent them to. The major factor in keeping his peace, was that the human had barely smelled of power the first time, now, though, the scent of power seemed five times stronger. He had grown, it made Amaimon want to play with the human.

When the human had sat down a ways away from the others, Amaimon had noticed that the pink one's eyes had found him after wandering for a bit. This added to his curiosity, it made him fidget with the want to play, to find out what made this human so interesting. From why he had bubblegum pink hair and his golden-brown eyes to the cylindrical bruises on his arms and shoulders. He wanted to know. To know why the mouth that had constantly been turned up into an amused grin had turned into a solemn frown, why he had suddenly become so much more powerful. He wanted to _know, _dammit!

But when he looked directly at the human, he had fallen asleep, the serious look on his face melted away as he relaxed in sleep. But the tired look had yet to fade from his young face. Amaimon frowned when he felt a tugging sensation at his core, and stood up off the couch across from the two armchairs. Brother and Otōto paused in their bickering when he did. He leaned over the pink one and heard a warning growl come from Amaimon's Otōto, his hand going to his sword. He ignored him in favor of lifting the human into his arms, holding his around his back and behind his knees. Amaimon hesitated for a second, soaking in the warmth that seemed to waft from his body, nothing had been able to warm him since he hit adolescence. As gently as Amaimon could, he lay the human down on the couch, so he could stretch out.

"That reminds me, Rin dear. It's bedtime!" Brother called, herding our little brother out of the room, despite his protests. "You care for young Shima, Amaimon?" he asked, causing said demon to jump, not having noticed his brother reenter without Rin.

"He interests me… Makes me curious." Amaimon said, eyes on the young human.

"Just don't break Shima-kun, Amaimon. Or I will kill you." Brother threatened.

"Yes, Brother." He answered, and leaned against the wall to watch the human, popping a lollipop in his mouth.

¤§¤ With Shima Present ¤§¤

"So… I'm what? One fourth demon?" he asked the woman in front of him, the sting of new tattoos pushed to the back of his mind.

"That's the gist of it." She said before narrowing her eyes and leaning in towards his face. "Now, don't go thinking you can take on Amaimon or some other big fish! You aren't anywhere close to their level." She warned.

"I'm not that stupid." He scoffed turning and starting to walk away. "The awakening of these dormant powers will only serve as an extra kick in my spiritual power." He glanced back at her, and raised an eyebrow, "when will they be awakening?" he asked her.

"Whenever, maybe not ever." She shrugged carelessly.

"THEN WHAT WAS THE POINT IN TELLING ME?!" Shima hollered stopping dead and glaring at her as she walked by.

"No reason." She chuckled. Shima glared open mouthed at her as she walked away, before following her muttering about stupid High Inspectors and the like.

_'One fourth demon, huh?'_ he thought to himself. '_I wonder how it'll affect me.'_ He hoped he wouldn't get a tail, he'd seen what happened to Rin when Shura yanked on the furry appendage, the powerful half-demon turned into a baby. Shima tugged at his collar when it started getting warm, and frowned as his jaw started to ache. He shrugged and blamed it on when he was grinding his teeth as he got his tattoos.

Shima stumbled, his vision going fuzzy and he frowned. Shura turned to glance at him, her eyes widening as she started towards him. He fell, crashing into the ground and landing on his shoulder, Shura's shins the last thing he saw before passing out.

¤§¤ Shura ¤§¤

Shura frowned at the boy's unconscious body, unable to touch him without burning herself and his temperature spiked through the roof. His hair growing out a bit, the new roots as pink as the rest of it, none of the original color to be found. His ears weren't pointed and Shura could see the points of fangs from where she knelt. Taking a breath, she unsheathed part of the blade she had given to the teen, and slid his finger tip along his own fang, pushing away the burning heat of his skin sinking into her own, and pressed his finger to the blade.

She sighed in relief when the heat started to ebb away, noticing that as it did so, the ears shifted to points, and a long pink tail lay behind him. She chuckled and sheathed the blade, then hefted him up onto her back and began the trek home. His power wouldn't even come close to Behemoth, Amaimon's pet, as a demon alone, but he also came from a long line of spiritually empowered Exorcists, this would just add to the wealth of power that he has barely even begun to tap into.

"You and Okumura are gonna be two scary ass kids, you know that, Shima Renzō?" Shura mused. "I wonder how all of this is going to play out…" she sighed as she trekked back to Rin's dorm, she would dump the newly awakened pink demon on the son of Satan and be done with it until he comes in for training.

¤§¤ Shima ¤§¤

"Damn…" Shima groaned as he woke up. "What the hell happened." He frowned as he sat up, once again on a couch in a dorm that was not his own, not that he ever stayed there since he roomed with Bon.

"You woke up." A cool voice said. Shima frowned, his eyes still closed. Opening them he turned his head to find that Amaimon sat in the chair across from him.

"Thanks for telling me the obvious, I meant why did I pass out." Shima reiterated, frowning at the ache in his lower back and in his head. "Urgh…" he groaned, only to freeze when a fluffy pink tail shoved itself in his face.

"You woke up." Amaimon repeated, smugly. Shima scowled at him, and grabbed the fluffy tail, brushing a few strands of hair off his forehead.

"Well, that happened sooner than I thought…" Shima thought out loud. "What?" he heard the other demon ask distantly, "My demonic powers awakening." He responded unthinkingly.

"You knew?" Amaimon asked, his blue eyes narrowed shrewdly as he sucked on a lollipop.

"Mhm, Shura had told me about five minutes before." Shima sighed. Amaimon nodded his head sagely.

"Well, once you are made aware of the powers, either they appear on their own or, they can be jumpstarted when your life is threatened." Amaimon informed him casually, before standing and exiting the room. Shima stared after the demon for a while before standing and leaving to find Shura and his new blade. Pausing in a bathroom, Shima took in the changes made to his appearance. His hair seemed a bit longer now, and his brown eyes were purely gold, and his eyes were pointed, and small fangs put themselves on display when he checked for them, his tail swayed softly when he realized that he moved differently, easier. Fluidly, he walked down the hall, a small smile on his face, broken by a stubborn fang that poked out to rest on his bottom lip.

"Shima!" Rin said, running over to his friend and hugging him. "Man, I was worried about you!" He grinned and took in his new appearance, nodding in approval. "Well, at least I'm not the only one that looks funny anymore!" he chirped brightly.

"Shut up, Rin!" Shima protested, blushing. He grabbed Rin and put his head under his arm and rubbed the knuckles of his fist into the top of Rin's head who protested and squirmed.

"Renzō?" Kinzō asked, causing Shima to freeze and release Rin. He turned to face his big brother, eyes wide and biting his bottom lip. "Renzō?" Kinzō asked, stepping back, away from his little brother.

"Yo, big bro." Shima greeted quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

¤§¤ Shima ¤§¤

He would be lying if he said that watching his brother back away from him didn't hurt. He saw Rin slip out of the room, giving them their privacy, he felt a rush of gratefulness for Rin, he didn't want anyone to witness whatever this might turn into.

"Kinzō," Shima started. "Please, try to avoid exorcising me…" Shima said, trying to lighten the mood, watching as a flash of amusement lighten Kinzō's dark eyes, before they hardened again. Shima sighed, and ran a hand through his pink hair, his brilliant coin gold eyes darkened by the sadness of having his big brother stare at him like he was going to jump him and start tearing his limbs off.

"What…" Kinzō said, paused, and continued "What happened? And don't try to tell me it was nothing." He growled.

"Well, all you need to know is that our father isn't exactly human." Shima replied, leaning against the wall and watching his brother. "And that you won't inherit the genes that I did." Shima watched as Kinzō's mouth worked its self into a pained frown.

"How long?" was all he said.

"How long what?" Shima responded, confusion coloring his tone.

"How long have you known about this?!" Kinzō choked out.

"That depends on how long I've been unconscious." Shima replied softly.

"For about two hours, it's sunset now." Kinzō growled, eyes wary and shoulders tense.

"Ah." Shima murmured closing his eyes, suddenly feeling tired, all of the information and responsibility that he was suddenly heaped with, now catching up with him. Shima had staved off the processing of information for as long as he could, now his mind was punishing him with it.

"Quit screwing around, Renzō!" his brother snarled, causing Shima to open his eyes, catching the agitated movement of his arm viciously slashing through the air.

"Today." Shima sighed, suddenly feeling a millennium older than he was this morning. "I learned of it today, now if you don't mind, I am going to go and find Rin and see about some food." He informed his seething brother, watching his brother stand there filled with anger at Shima for a situation he didn't understand and had no business butting into. It pissed him off.

Ten minutes later Shima found himself on the roof, eyes closed as the wind that blew across the roof top like eddies that swirled in the streams of the forest along the edge of Kyoto. The chill of night began to seep into his skin, as he sat, arms wrapped around his knees from where they were tucked up against his chest.

"If it were anybody but me, you'd be dead by now." A monotone voice whispered by his ear. Shima's head tilted, and his eyes slowly opened to meet the cool blue of Amaimon.

"Anyone, huh?" Shima mused quietly as he moved his gaze to the sky, listening to the rustle of cloth that accompanied Amaimon shifting to sit next to him.

"Why are you up here all alone?" Amaimon asked, his eyes never once leaving the pink haired male.

"Thinking." Shima sighed. "Enjoying the peace, watching the sunset. Finding the hidden secrets of life by searching the inner most depths of my soul." Shima continued, tilting his head to look at the Earth King, a small smile tilting his lips as the glowing, lamp-like eyes twinkled in amusement and teasing. "Take your pick."

"That was sarcasm, wasn't it?" the Earth King asked placidly. "I just recently learned about that."

"Mmm." Shima hummed, eyes tracing the Earth King's profile. "You seem calmer tonight. Unusually calm."

"How so?" came the curious answer, turquoise eyes never wavering from their scrutiny of the darkening sky. The last remnants of sunlight shone on his pale skin, painting it a pale yellow and pink, sparking off his eyes and deepening the green of his hair. Shima felt his breath stop in his throat at the sight, Amaimon seemed ethereal in the setting sun's rays.

"Last time I teased you I got thrown into a tree." Shima drawled, his heart beating faster as he tore his gaze away from the side of Amaimon he had never even thought of before.

"So?" Amaimon pressed.

"It's kind of odd." Shima said honestly. Amaimon shot him a look, and raised a thin eyebrow.

"Would you rather I try to kill you?" Amaimon said and raised a hand, examining the needle-point tips of his deadly nails.

"No! No." Shima denied, smiling softly at the demon. "It's actually cool to know you don't wanna kill me all the time."

"You interest me." Amaimon whispered, and Shima moved closer. "You make me curious."

"I do?" Shima asked, confused. "But, I'm nothing to someone like you! You're the Earth King, and I'm just an Exorcist in training." He protested. Amaimon moved, and Shima suddenly found himself pinned underneath his companion. Strangely, he felt none of the panic he knew he should be feeling, as he looked up into Amaimon's eyes.

"You. Are. Not." Amaimon snarled, leaning into Shima's face. Those captivating blue eyes were full of rage and confusion. Slowly, Shima tugged a hand free from Amaimon's grip around his wrist.

"Not what, Amaimon?" Shima whispered, gently placing a hand on the strong chest that rumbled with a low growl. Amaimon shifted, readjusting his weight and resting more on the free hand braced against the cement of the roof.

"Not nothing." Amaimon whispered back, his arm moved so he rested on his forearm, his face closer to Shima's. Shima knew that he should be terrified, but he wasn't, something shivered inside him at the older demon's proximity, and it yearned for him to be closer. Shima's golden eyes stared up into the confused blue, his gaze soft and inviting.

¤§¤ Amaimon ¤§¤

Amaimon knew he should stop. He knew that. But he didn't want to. Shima had not fought him, had not gotten scared. He found that particularly refreshing, not once had someone looked at him without a hint of fear, but as he searched the golden eyes below him, he couldn't find it, just curiosity and warmth.

Shima's hand on his chest was warm, it burned hotly through his clothes. He was closer to Shima than ever, their breath mingling in the small amount of space, _so close. _Amaimon breathed in and out slowly, taking in every detail. The creamy tan color of the smooth skin, and the full lips that smiled softly up at him. The thick dark lashes that outlined the glowing coins interrupted by the black shade of pupils. Thick wavy pink hair haloed his head where it rested on the cement.

Amaimon was confused. He felt warm, and his stomach felt weird, and he felt peaceful around this curious boy. His skin tingled from underneath his clothes where the points of contact were: the hand that pinned the slender wrist, his thigh where he pinned Shima's right thigh to his left, and his calf where it rested against the other's calf. The ground scratched at his skin when he moved his forearm so that his fingertips brushed through the thick wavy locks of pink.

Shima's small intake of breath drew his gaze down to Shima's from where he watched the pink slide through his fingers. His golden gaze stared into Amaimon's through thick sooty lashes. Shima tilted his head so that it rested against the skin of Amaimon's arm. The cool silky texture of Shima's hair contrasted with the tingly warmth that bubbled through his veins.

It was Amaimon's turn to gasp when Shima's fingers slipped through his own, and curled to hold his palm to Amaimon's. Amaimon gazed at the hand holding his and slowly gripped Shima's hand, careful not to scratch him. Amaimon brought their joined hands up, slowly giving Shima a chance to pull away. Amaimon gently pressed his lips to the sensitive skin on Shima's wrist.

"Amaimon…" Shima gasped softly. Amaimon tilted his head to look at Shima, holding the back of Shima's captured hand to his cheek.

¤§¤ Shima ¤§¤

Fire raced through his veins when Amaimon's petal soft lips brushed his skin. Unable to help himself he gasped out the other's name. "_Amaimon…_" he breathed, feeling contentment spread through his chest when Amaimon looked at him, trapping his hand between his cheek and Amaimon's hand.

"What are you doing to me?" came the whispered question. Amaimon gazed at him, eyes soft. Shima felt it, a strong compulsion to just relax and melt into Amaimon. Shima heard it, the blanket of silence that muffled the sounds of the night. Shima smelt it, a warm scent that wafted from Amaimon's skin. Shima tasted it, a thick heady taste of anticipation. Shima saw it, the shared softness and warmth he knew where reflected in his eyes.

"Nothing." Shima replied softly. He parted his lips to say something when, finally, _finally!_ Amaimon swooped down and claimed his lips. "Mmmm" he moaned lowly in his throat, the taste of Amaimon flooding his taste buds as their tongues danced. Shima gripped Amaimon's hand tightly, and slid the one resting on Amaimon's chest up to his hair and tangled his fingers in the thick green strands. When Amaimon began to pull away, Shima followed, his head lifting and tilted at a better angle, which immediately made Amaimon deepen the kiss.

The sound of the roof door slamming open made them jerk away from each other, and in the next second Amaimon was gone, Shima's now empty hands smacking into the paved cement roof.

"Shima!" called Yukio. "Rin wanted me to let you know that dinner's ready."

"Alright!" Shima replied, as he stood up, feeling lost and very very confused. He paused before turning to leave the roof, staring up at the only star in the sky, and whispered something into the fast-paced wind that snatched the words away and carried them to a shadow with green eyes.

_'What just happened?'_ The shadow tilted his head, green eyes narrowing. "What in deed, young exorcist. What in deed."


	4. Chapter 4

¤§¤ Rin ¤§¤

"Hmmmm…." Sighed Rin as he watched his best friend stare out the window. In his left hand, Shima twirled a pencil, an empty page opened in his notebook and his homework assignment unfinished. Shima had a dreamy look on his face, and Rin frowned as he tried for the fifth time to get his attention. Rin pouted, folding his arm across his chest and glared at the wall as he tried to think of a way to wake up Shima without hurting him.

"Hey… Rin?" Shima said, causing Rin to jump and fall in shock.

"Dammit, Shima!" he growled when he hopped up and slammed his hand down onto the desk. "Don't do that!" Shima blinked at him confused.

"Err…Riiiight…" Shima said hesitantly, leaning away from his friend. "Anyway, have you done the homework for cram school, I wasn't paying attention." Rin frowned at his friend anew.

"Shima what is going on, this isn't like you." Rin asked, his worry getting the best of him. Shima stared at him, his eyes widening and his mouth forming a small "o" of surprise. As Rin watched, his friend seemed to debate with himself for a second, before nodding to himself and facing Rin with a determined expression.

"I kissed Amaimon…" Shima said. Rin blinked once, twice, and fell over in a dead faint. Shima hesitantly leaned over the desk to check on his dramatic friend. With a sigh, Shima rested his cheek in his hand and stared out the window again.

¤§¤ Shima ¤§¤

A low chuckle sounded in the room, causing Shima to jump, and bare his overly sharp fangs. Whipping around in his chair, Shima's eyes darted around the room, before Mephisto dropped from the ceiling.

"The hell?!" Shima exclaimed. Mephisto pouted at his exorcist student.

"Now, now, Shima-kun!" Mephisto chided. "Watch your language."

"What are you doing in here?" Shima frowned back at the older demon.

"I'm here to help you, since my little brother seems to be at a loss, and completely brain dead." Mephisto explained, ignoring the concerned and indignant expression on Shima's face. "You see, each demon has a mate of sorts. Another being that is compliments the other's fighting style, and personality."

"And?" Shima pressed, annoyed and dreading the fact that he was pretty sure that he already knew where the flamboyant headmaster was going with this explanation.

"And you are his." Mephisto said, suddenly serious. "However, the thing is, that you can't have anyone else, and neither can he. For some reason, you two have a stronger bond than expected of two "mates." Which would lead me to my other theory."

"Which would be?" Shima sighed.

"That you two have been bound at the soul instead of with your power." Mephisto said. "I do believe that this is a result of the curse on your family, so that means that your bond can be broken."

Shima stared at the man, he felt confused. A part of him was screaming for the answer, he didn't want to be bound to Amaimon for eternity or something like that. However, the other part completely rejected that idea, and forced the memory of how Shima had felt during the kiss.

"I…" Shima hesitated. Mephisto smiled sadly, nodding his head knowingly.

"I said it could be broken, not that you need to do it right away," Mephisto said, feeling oddly sentimental. "I think that you should try spending some time with Amaimon, he really isn't as bad as you might think." Shima jolted, as if Mephisto had smacked him. He couldn't help it, he was panicking. Shima at age sixteen, was mated to a demon king because of a curse that haunted his family for generations and singled him out to exact the finer details of said curse. Shima froze when strong arms wrapped around his shoulders, and a chin settled in pink hair/ He relaxed against his will when the scent of pine trees and strawberry lollipops invaded his nose.

"Big brother, why are you terrorizing him?" Amaimon's deep voice asked, Shima could feel his displeased frown against his head when Amaimon shifted, and pressed his lips to Shima's hair.

"Amaimon." Mephisto greeted, analyzing the way Shima reacted to the Earth Kings sudden appearance.

Shima, reclining against the warm body behind him felt hot sparks fizz through the nerves on his skin, where it touched Amaimon. He found himself sitting between Amaimon's legs, his back against Amaimon's stomach and his head on Amaimon's chest. Shima couldn't help but feel safe, and he did not know if he liked it or not.

"Amaimon." Mephisto said again, drawing the pair's attention from their unwilling reaction to each other's proximity. "I'll be gone for a week, Vatican business." He informed his brother, now studiously ignoring the passed out half demon on the floor and the half demon his brother had wrapped himself around.

"Bye-Bye." Amaimon replied, blinking slowly. In a pink puff of smoke, Mephisto disappeared, leaving the two mates alone with the unconscious half demon.

"Hi." Shima breathed, wincing inwards at how airy it sounded. He could feel the vibrations as Amaimon chuckled.

"Hello, Shima." The demon replied, lifting the half human's face up to his. His blue eyes trained on Shima's lip and a hungry look passed through those eyes, prompting a shiver from Shima. "I'm going to kiss you now." Amaimon warned, and Shima didn't move even though his mind urged him to.

Shima's whole world became lit with flames when Amaimon crashed their lips together possessively nipping at Shima's bottom lip. Shima had managed to maneuver himself so that he was on his knees in the chair, facing his demon king, and both hands were buried in Amaimon's thick green hair. The intensity behind the kiss stole Shima's breath and he ceased to be able to think, his brain no longer pumping out liable reasons to not get involved with this demon. Breaking away, Shima gasped in air, and pushed his flushed face into the crook of Amaimon's neck, humming as Amaimon drew a hand up and down his spine, the other curling loosely around his shoulders.

"Why?" Shima whispered. Why had the demon chosen him? Why would he consider him? Didn't he know that Shima was an Exorcist-to-be? Why?

"Because I wanted to." Amaimon replied simply.


	5. Chapter 5

¤§¤ Shima ¤§¤ (By the Way this is going to be a filler! Sorry!)

"I don't want this." Shima whispered sadly into the older demon's neck, listening to his breathing.

"I didn't expect you to. I don't want you to." Amaimon answered, and despite the fact that he had told Amaimon the exact same thing, he felt pain blossom in his chest at the words. Angrily, Shima wiped his eyes as they teared up, drawing away from the other. He froze when Amaimon pressed a sweet kiss to his forehead, blinking up at the demon.

"Wha…" Shima murmured, his voice trembling.

"But we don't have a choice, so I think we should just deal with it." Amaimon said, a soft grin on his face. A low groan drew Shima's attention to the half-demon on the floor.

"Whoops, I forgot about him." Shima chuckled, allowing himself to lean against the demon, chaining the voice clamoring for him to destroy the demon and locking it away. The encouraging voice that only seemed to exist around Amaimon hummed and purred happily.

With a frown, Shima stood, untangling himself from his mate and turned to lift the half-demon. Moving quickly he hefted the other male into a seat and scribbled a note telling him that he was with Amaimon, and not to worry. Satisfied, Shima grabbed the demon blindly and tugged him along after him. Glancing backwards, Shima saw that Amaimon held a new lollipop in his hand and was about to put it in his mouth, an idea suddenly occurred to the pink haired male.

Moving fast so as to catch the green haired demon off guard, he grabbed the other's free wrist and popped the candy in his mouth as Amaimon still held it. Wide bright blue eyes stared at the sugary treat's stick and then his mouth and with a sigh he relinquished his grip, glaring at his new mate, Amaimon unwrapped another lollipop and shoved it into his mouth. A soft smile graced Shima's face, his gold lamp-like eyes glowing happily up at Amaimon who coughed slightly before blushing.

"Let's go." Shima chirped, moving his hand from Amaimon's elbow to grip his hand. Walking quickly, Shima tugged a curious and complaining demon into town. Today was the market festival and Shima didn't want to miss it. There would be free food and rides and dancing to music. More than anything, Shima wanted to see Amaimon's smile again and he wanted to dance with the powerful demon.

A few minutes later, Shima found himself in the markets, twisting between bodies of people trying to get to where he left the demon king, sitting on a bench removed from the crowds of annoying people. Amaimon was right where he had left him, his eyes narrowed in annoyance as girls tried to catch Amaimon's attention by shoving their chests into his view and flipping long hair over their shoulders. A flash of jealousy pricked his chest and his eyes narrowed thoughtfully, he gripped the sugary treat he had gotten for Amaimon to try.

"Amai!" Shima called, grinning when he got annoyed glances from the girls and a set of wide shocked blue eyes. He jogged over to Amaimon's side, nudging a few girls out of the way before he stooped and kissed Amaimon. He felt it in the kiss when Amaimon caught on by the smirk he felt against his lips and the suddenly possessive grip on his hair as Amaimon deepened the kiss.

"You're back." Amaimon said, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth and the girls scoffed, stalking away haughtily.

"Mhm." Shima sighed as Amaimon sprinkled butterfly kisses on his mouth. "You should try this." He said, successfully distracting the playful demon. The caramel covered apple was gone in a matter of seconds, causing Shima to giggle.

For hours, Shima and Amaimon wandered around the market, playing games and going on rides. They stopped at every booth and looked at what it held. Just as night fell, the music started and torches were lit along the roads and in the square located at the center of the market place. A slow song blared softly from the speakers, and Shima glanced up at his companion shyly, blushing when Amaimon smirked down at him. With a tug, Shima found himself pressed against his mate's chest, a hand on his waist and the other fit snugly in his.

Smiling shyly up at the taller demon, Shima rested his head against Amaimon's chest and allowed himself to be swirled around by his partner as they danced among the other couples. Shima hummed in contentment when Amaimon's grip changed to wrap around his waist, supporting his suddenly tired body. He felt happy and safe in the dangerous demon's hands as they twirled and swayed gracefully with the other couples in the square.

"Let's get you home, Shima." Amaimon said grinning at his sleepy mate. A short nod against his chest was the only acknowledgement he got from the younger. Slowly, a hand on Shima's lower back, Amaimon led him out of the market and back into the school grounds. He paused in front of Rin's building where it had been unofficially decided that he would stay. Something in the back of Shima's mind told him that Rin and Yukio were waiting inside for him. Smiling softly up at the older demon, Shima pushed aside everything except for the demon in his arms from his mind.

"Thank you." Shima whispered, leaning up on his tip-toes. Amaimon met him halfway and captured Shima in a tender and soft kiss, his large hands coming up to frame Shima's pale jaw. Slowly, languidly they kissed and Shima felt something blossom in his heart. It caused his chest to tighten and at the same time loosen as though he had unburdened himself of something. He knew that this was the exact moment when he fell for the Earth King Amaimon, whether it was good for him or not, Shima would not be leaving Amaimon's side willingly or otherwise.


End file.
